Lucy the Dragon Slayer
by Charboday
Summary: Abandoned by her father after her mother's death, Lucy was a child alone in the world. However, she was discovered by a once cold-hearted dragon who would raise her to be a strong dragon slayer. But what happens when he also leaves her? What about when she stumbles across a guild known as Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy the Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia lost her mother at a young age. Her father, overrun with grief, no longer wanted his daughter. He couldn't bear looking at her face so like her mother's. He did the only thing he could think of, he abandoned her in a forest far away from the Heartfilia Mansion.

Acnologia had been admiring the damage dealt after destroying an entire city surrounded by forest on all sides. It was a very secluded city, one that won't be missed. In all honesty, the people of this city were all dark mages any ways. His destruction could be considered a good deed for that alone.

That's when he caught the sound of a wailing child somewhere far off, deeper in the forest. He sought after the loud noise, glad for his keen sense of hearing. As he closed in the child he heard another creature. It was a Vulcan.

Acnologia picked up speed and found the creature looming over a small girl curled into a tiny ball. The Vulcan was about to strike the child with his fist when Acnologia attacked the beast.

His claws ripped right through the Vulcan with little effort, killing it immediately. The corpse fell with a loud thud to the ground.

Slowly, to avoid scaring the child further, Acnologia approached. The little girl lifted her head slightly, her tear-stained face making her look as pathetic as the mighty dragon thought humans to be. However, he felt a slight pull at his chest; this terrified child warmed his cold heart. He wanted to protect her.

"Hello," he spoke in the softest way possible. The girl jolted back slightly at the still gruff tone of the dragon. "It's alright, child. I mean you no harm," he reassured. He brought his face closer to her, with the least menacing face he could manage.

She slowly lifted her shaky hand away from her body and gently laid it on his face with a small smile. This brought a smile to his own dark face and warmed his heart further.

"What's your name child?"

"I'm Lucy," she said surprisingly steady. "Lucy Heartfilia. Who are you?" Her tiny voice only wavered slightly from the crying she had been doing earlier.

"Well, Lucy Heartfilia, I'm Acnologia. Now, can you tell me where your parents are?" Her smile vanished immediately and a fresh bout of tears gathered in her eyes. Her lip began trembling as she fought to hold back the sobs.

Acnologia's heart stopped for a second. He upset her and didn't know what to do. He caused her to cry and that simply was not acceptable. Just as he was about to speak to her, she cut him off.

"M-m-my mama died and–" she stuttered out, "–papa brought me here and hasn't come back. Why did they leave me?" She sobbed some more, flinging herself at the dragon before her. Her little arms wrapped over his muzzle in a hug.

"Don't cry, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm here now, I won't leave you," he rumbled out. He brought his hand up to wrap over her back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. It appeared to work as her sobs turned to quiet whimpers.

He thought she fell asleep on his face, but then he heard her whisper softly to him. "Thank you," was all she said.

He was content with her lying on his face, but he realized he needed to find shelter for the two of them. He was going to raise this abandoned girl as his own. '_She will be the strongest dragon slayer to live_,' he thought proudly with a new found determination.

_This is a fine forest, well secluded. I could raise her here_.

He began searching for a suitable place in the forest that they could call home.

* * *

Author's Note:

I honestly don't know what I'm doing with this story. I guess if people actually like this story and want it to go somewhere, I'll continue. Otherwise, I won't. This was a story I started at like one in the morning, so yeah... Also, I'm not caught up with Fairy Tail, so there may very well be mistakes with events and such. Oh well. And no, I don't own Fairy Tail, why you might think that, who knows. I won't say that every chapter though. Let me say it once more, I don't own Fairy Tail. Now you know.

If there are any mistakes, they are mine and mine alone. Feel free to point them out to me. Feel free to send hate, advice, suggestions, etc. I want your honesty, whether it's harsh or not. Your reviews can help me as a writer. I strive to do my best. I'm an AP English high school student afterall. If I'm constantly making mistakes, let me no for future reference. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Acnologia ambled through the forest, his tiny companion content with resting atop his muzzle. She fell asleep long ago, but maintained the tight grip she had on the dragon. He knew it was most likely due to her abandonment from first her mother upon death, then her father.

He felt enraged that someone could do that to this sweet, innocent girl. Especially, the fact that it was her own father that left her to die. If he hadn't heard her wails, that Vulcan would have pulverized her tiny body with a single blow from his fist.

He caught sight of a cave, which he surprisingly found to be large enough to accommodate his form. He would gladly take up residence here with the little child.

Upon approaching the opening, he could hear several territorial growls coming from inside the cave. He caught the strong, very distinct scent of a Wyvern.

_I don't want to wake Lucy. I'll have to get rid of it as quietly as possible, while giving it no chance to scream in agony. Besides, I don't want to scare the girl. Maybe one day, when she's more accustomed to my violent nature, I'll rip Wyverns apart with her by my side._

He gently pulled Lucy from her makeshift bed on his snout and laid her gently on a moss-covered log near the mouth of the cave.

Methodically, Acnologia took care of the annoying Wyvern without it making too much of a ruckus. Afterwards, he dragged the body out of the cave and flew a bit away from the cave to dispose of the corpse.

He rushed back to Lucy as quickly as possible, not wanting the tiny human to wake up without him there and think he abandoned her too. Never did he want to be the cause of her pain.

_Strange. How can one simple human girl cause me to care?_

He shook his mighty head in annoyance, figuring it doesn't matter really. The fact is, he does care, nothing else to it really.

Upon his return, he realized he worried for nothing. His little human was still sound asleep where he left her. A satisfied smile adorned his elongated face and he carefully picked up the tiny child in one large clawed hand, cradling her fragile body to his armor-plated chest.

He took her into the now vacated cave and curled his body protectively around his self-proclaimed daughter. He would protect her from the dangers in this world, seeing how he is one of the biggest dangers this world has. Only the stupid would dare try and hurt his precious child.

She snuggled closer into his scaly body, trying to soak up the slight bit of heat he set off. He would have to get her something to help keep her warm. He could already tell that it would be a problem. Unfortunately, he wasn't a particularly warm dragon like the pathetic fire-breather, Igneel.

The dragon considered going out and gathering firewood, but was rather reluctant to leave little Lucy by herself. She was vulnerable and night was quickly approaching. He wouldn't want to risk his new favorite possession.

His warmth would just have to do for tonight. But come tomorrow, he'll begin gathering things to turn their cave into a home worthy for the little human to live in. They could go out together and he can begin learning more about his child. He found himself growing impatient, wanting to know every possible thing about her. He would be the best parent ever, he couldn't wait.

After getting all the necessary items for living, he could begin teaching her his magic. _She'll become so strong. I'll make her strong,_ he thought excitedly. He couldn't wait to make her the best Dragon Slayer this world has seen. He finally rested his large head near the child and closed his eyes to get some well-earned rest. After all, he had been destroying lives all day and tomorrow would be another busy day for the two. He fell asleep with a smile for their future.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for late update and short chapter. I'm going to work on making the chapters longer. This just seemed like a good place to end this chapter. I'm actually quite surprised at how many people wanted me to continue this, I thought no one would really be interested. So good news, I'll continue this story. Still not quite sure where I'm going with this though, so it's an adventure for all of us. x)**

**Review Response:**

**Clair5987: Yay! That's great to hear. And yeah, Acnologia is definitely going to be overly-protective of his new child! Also, no need to worry, no revenge. Lucy is too forgiving even with the influence of her new parental figure. :)**

**Mirror Night: Thank you! They are pretty cute, big bad Acnologia and sweet little Lucy. :)**

**ChaoticDucky: Aw, thank you! I hope I kept the work good enough. :P**

**Guest: Merci! Je vais continuer! :)**

**DeadendAngel4: Thank you and will do! :)**

**PrettyStarsInTheSky: Thanks and here is that update...finally. :)**

**Guest: Then I shall continue! And I think it's a fairly cool thing, I mean, I wish I was raised by dragons. So instead, I'll have Lucy be raised by one. :)**

**Roxie14: That's great to hear! I will continue...hopefully the chapters will come more frequently now. :)**

**Guest: You are very convincing, because unfortunately, there isn't a lot with these two characters. It is now my responsibility to rectify this by continuing this story! :D**

**real spider: Sorry, it wasn't updated sooner, I'll try to update quicker next time. And thank you. :)**

**Nekogirl 15: If that is what you wish, then I shall. :)**

**Alaina Kuski: I though so, then I had to write it out. x)**

**Love-FanFiction13: I have finally continued and thank you very much! :)**


End file.
